Wrong
by loversrebellion
Summary: Jade's past, present and future. Jade-centric. Jori, Cabbie, and Trandre. Can't really summarize, just know it is all mostly about Jade. Her feelings, her actions, her thoughts, her life. Inspired by Depeche Mode's song 'Wrong'
1. Chapter 1: Wrong House

Chapter 1: Wrong House

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious like I wish I did.

A/N: Inspired by Depeche Mode's song 'Wrong', and the whole story will be from Jade's POV and mostly about her.

_I was born with the wrong sign_. _In the wrong house._ In my dark room, it's peaceful and quiet. My dead butterflies in they cases, hanging all around my room. It's a good thing they can't fly anymore. My black carpet laid across my room. My bed with black covers, I like it here in my dark room. Pictures of me and Beck hanged on my mirror just above my dresser it's been a week since we broke up. But I left those pictures there no matter how much I wanted to grab my scissors and cut them to shreds. I walk around, trying not to stare at the other pictures. The other pictures of me and Cat, me and Andre, me and Robbie. And the last one I look at is me and Tori.

I run my hand down my cold mirror, as I pick up each picture and hold them all in my hands. I walk slowly to my bed flipping through each of them. First is me and Beck, kissing by Tori's locker in school. After I see it I throw it to the ground and flip to the next one. Cat and me singing at Karokie Dokie I smile a little and push it to the side of my bed. The third one is me behind Andre while he is playing the keyboard. I set that one to the side too and the forth one is me and Tori, hugging the day she helped me with my play to impress my dad when no one else would.

The rest of my pictures are just me and Beck so I throw those to the floor with the other Beck pictures. But I hold on to the Tori one, not letting it go. Should I talk to her? No, I shake my head, grabbing the other pictures I have on my bed. I walk over back to my dresser and see how empty my mirror is now. I can actually see myself now, but I don't seem so pleasant. My hair is a wreck it's tangled and is everywhere. My make up is smeared from my bad sleeping. I set the pictures back down on the dresser, I don't hang them up back on the mirror.

"I should take a shower and get dressed" I whisper to myself in the mirror. Which is creepy but I am creepy so it doesn't matter. I bend down opening my dressers, one by one. I grab black ripped skinny's, a black shirt, black underwear and black bra. And head into my bathroom I set my clothes on my wooden counter by my sink under another damn mirror. I sigh, stripping my clothes, jumping in the tub. I turn on the warm water and let it hit my face, wash off the smeared makeup. I rub my face, looking down to see black rinsing down the drain. I walk closer, putting my head right under the pouring out water.

I reach for the shampoo sitting on the corner of the tub, and grab it. I pull down the water and step away, I raise the bottle up to my head and I squeeze the shampoo out. I set the bottle down, rubbing the shampoo in my head in circles I close my eyes. And see Tori Vega, sitting down by me in Sikowitz class. She is staring at me, her brown eyes, glowing. Her skin sparkling, her hair resting on her shoulders. She is staring at me, smiling with her cute cheek bones. I keep my eyes close, squeezing tight as I walk under the water and let it wash the shampoo out of my hair.

I keep rubbing my head trying to get all of it out. I still see Tori, now standing, walking closer to me. She grabs both of my hands and leans closer to me. My head looking down at her face, her smile, her lips. She scoots closer, moving her face just a few inches a part from mine. Before she can kiss me me "Jade! Me and your dad are leaving for work there is breakfast downstairs, if your hungry!" I hear my mom yell, knocking on my door. "Ok, mom!" I yell back I hear her walk away. My eyes are trying to stay close but I open them instead.

I turn off the water and just stand there "why the fuck does this keep happening to me?" I ask myself demanding someone to answer the damn question. I get out grabbing my dark green towel and dry off while walking in front of the mirror. I stare at myself, confused of why the hell I keep thinking about her. It's not that I hate her it's just that I don't like her. But my something else tells me otherwise, it just argues with me. I reach for my bra and clip it on. I get my underwear and slide them on. I put on my skinny jeans then my shirt. I take a last look at the mirror, looking through my cabinet. I grab my makeup and scatter around the counter. I put on my black eyeliner, and decide I don't need any other make up today.

I pick up my dirty clothes, walking out my bathroom and just throw them in my closet. I walk around in circles for I while until my hair dies, I cross my arms. I start to get dizzy but I don't stop, water is spilling all over my room. But I don't care I go faster until I fall down on my ass. Everything is spinning all over the place and I feel like I am not even here right now. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be wasted or high. I finally slowly get up and make my way to put my black boots on, using the edge of my bed to help when the spinning stops. I walk outside my room, downstairs, using the post to keep me up. "My breakfast is probably already cold" I whisper to the open.

"And it is" I say touching my eggs and french toast on the plate sitting on our family's wooden kitchen table, which we never sit at. The rest of my house apart from my room is just so bright and joyfully decorated. It makes me sick and almost nearly blinds me everytime I do come down from my room. I grab the plate and walk to the microwave, warming it up. I pace my kitchen back and forth until I hear it beep I take my plate out and hurry to eat it. Standing up over my wooden kitchen counters, there is no need to sit down anyway. After I am done I set it in the sink and walk out the house. "Man it's too fucking bright" I whisper.

Well of course it's fucking bright it's fucking Hollywood. I roll my eyes walking to my black Camaro, smiling at my beauty. My pride and joy I probably sound like a guy right now but oh well. My parents got it for me two weeks ago, I was so happy for once. Well I am sometimes happy it's only certain people that make me happy though. Like Beck, well used to, and Cat, even though she is a handful sometimes. Andre, he is cool and easy to deal with. Robbie, doesn't really make me happy but he can be cool sometimes too. Trina, just get's on my damn nerves I don't think I could ever get used to her. And last Tori, well she has made me happy a lot of times, I can't lie.

What confuses me though is when I really think about it she made me happier than Beck, Cat or Andre. She has made me the happiest and it's hard to make me happy, it really is. I am meant to be a bitch though, I don't care if people don't like it, it's me so they need to deal with it. I get in my car, and start to drive to school when I park in the parking lot. I see Cat and Robbie talking about something so I just walk up to them. "Jade!" Cat squeals and jumps on me. "Cat" I say with not really any excitement. Cat giggles and gets off me. We wait in the front of the school door until the bell rings. Cat is going off about some pet rabbit she used to have that she name Snuffles or something. I just zone her out only Robbie seems to be listening to her.

I snap out of my zoning out when I see Tori, walking our way. She has a big smile on her face and she looks great. She is wearing light blue jeans with a brown shirt and a jean jacket. "Hi Jade" she says when she gets close enough. "Whatever" I say, walking into the school, once I open the door the bell rings I sigh and make my way to Sikowitz class. I sit in my usual chair by Beck, who is already there. He looks at me, but doesn't say a word I just shake my head and look towards the front of the class. When everyone arrives we wait for Sikowitz to come. I see Tori sitting by Cat and Robbie. Andre sits on the other side of Beck. Sikowitz finally busts in with a coconut in his hand, as always. He jumps on stage and shouts "well let's begin class shall we!"

"Yes we shall!" I shout back, smiling. Looking at Tori she looks at me back, confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Road

Chapter 2: Wrong Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

"Ok, today's assignment is that I will pick you a partner and you will act like each other." Sikowitz shouts out to the class I sit back in my chair and cross my arms, waiting for him to make up his mind. "Ok, Cat and Robbie, Andre and Beck, Jade and Tori..." I don't listen to the other names he calls right after he calls mine. "Now walk over to your partners, and start" Sikowitz shouts and sits on the stage, watching us. "Hi Jade" I say to Tori, cheerfully. She glares at me and says "whatever." I think in my head of things Tori would say in this situation, earlier she did nothing but go talk to Cat. But I have to stay with my partner.

Normally I would have plenty of ways to insult her right now but I just can't. "Tori, cat got your tongue?" Tori asks, smiling. I hear Cat laugh in the distance about what Tori just said. "I..I" I stutter out, why the hell am I stuttering? Does this count as acting like Tori? I don't know but I just want to get the hell out of here. "Stop being such a gank" I say to her, feeling proud about myself for coming up with something. "Times up!" Sikowitz shouts and we all sit back in our own seats. Tori starts looking at me more through the rest of the class time. I glare at her, everytime she does. But something keeps building up inside of me. My stomach starts to turn, I start to shake a little, sweat starts to form on my forehead, and I never sweat.

_There's something wrong with me, chemically. Something wrong with me, inherently. _The bells rings and I jump out of my seat, realizing no one is there but Tori standing in front of me. I stand up quickly and look down at her. "What's wrong?" she asks, she sure has a lot of nerve. "Nothing" I growl, I glare her one more time, but there is no fear in her eyes. It's so irritating, "why do you hate me so much?" she asks me, really wanting to know. "I don't hate you I just don't like you" I say to her, trying to walk away from her. As soon as my back turns I feel her hand touch mine. I quickly turn back, giving her the darkest glare I could ever manage to show. But still no fear appears in her eyes.

"Why don't you like me? I have never did anything wrong to you" she says, still trying to hold on to my hand. The word that I mostly pay attention to is 'wrong'. "I don't like you because you fucking perfect, mostly always happy. Everyone loves you, it's not jealousy, just I don't know, Ok?" She lets go of my hand slowly as if to tell me that I could leave. I could have left a long time ago if I wanted to what I did want to. Why didn't I just leave? There is a empty feeling in my palm I look down at it, and stare. By the time I raise my head back up Tori is just a few inches from me, trying to open the door, but I am in the way. When I realize she is trying to get out I lean closer to the door.

She looks at me confused, tilting her head. "I'm not perfect you know. You are the only one that has said that or even thought it. You were the most unexpected person to actually say that to me though. And it means too much coming from you, too much." She says to me, looking down shaking her head, her hand still on the door, right by my ribs, her other hand resting at her side. "Yeah well uh, it means too less to me, too less." I say, rudely but I feel no anger towards her. I actually feel like I care, but whatever, she can't have help with everything. I move her hand to walk out, but I feel a overwhelming feeling take over me, telling me to go back.

'No!' I yell to myself in my thoughts. I shouldn't care about her, at all. Well maybe some since she has help me with some things, like the play. The hug, the picture, the dreams... I turn back quickly and walk back in the room. Tori is sitting down in the chair I was sitting in. I walk beside her and she looks up at me. I get on my knees in front of her, allowing her to look down at me and me look up at her. "Tori, I don't like you because I like you too much." I whisper to her laying my arms on her legs, pulling myself up a little bit. "And Tori don't expect me to be nice to you all the time. Don't try so hard to impress me because really I hate admitting this but you can impress me without even, trying. I am never going to say that to you again though." I say to her at least trying to help the best I can. She smiles a little bit and asks "can I touch you?" I glare at her at first then slightly nod.

She raises her hand, moving her fingers through my hair. I tell her "I'm not a dog you know" so she stops. But I did like her, touching my hair, I just don't want her to know that. She would probably use it against me or well I don't know. Instead she puts my arms around my upper back and hugs me. I don't hug her back my arms just lay to my sides and I let her, hug me. She pulls away smiling and I get up and say "don't ever talk about this, Ok" she nods and gets up too. I look at her for a short minute before grabbing her and kissing her on the cheek quickly. I don't even care look at her face as I rush out.

'What have you done?, _wrong, wrong wrong_' I shout in my head, running out the school. Not even paying attention to anybody. I just make my way straight to my car. I jump in, quickly starting the car and I drive away, not knowing where I am going but I just, drive. I need to get away it feels like she is still behind me I need to I need to... _I took the wrong road. That led to the wrong tendencies._


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Place

Chapter 3: Wrong Place

Disclaimer: There is nothing here I own but the story.

_I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. For the wrong reason, and the wrong rhyme. _

'Keep driving, keep driving, don't look back just don't do it.' I'm yelling at myself in my head, my brain, my heart is throbbing. "Don't, don't" I whisper, keeping my eyes on the road. I look down for one split second and... "Fuck!" I scream, looking up, hitting the brakes. My head yanks forward, hitting the steering wheel. I fall back into my chair, seeing nothing but people surrounding me and blood dripping down my face. My eyes close "Jade!, hey!" I hear a group of people yell. I slowly open my eyes, seeing Tori first, holding my hand, sitting on a chair by me. "What the hell, happened!" I yell, yanking my hand away from Tori.

"You were in a wreck, Jade" Tori whispers to me. I shake my head but it hurts "she might have some memory loss" the doctor tells all of the people in the room with me. "Tori, I didn't have a wreck I know how to drive." I say angrily the doctor walks closer to me and says "yes you did you might not remember it but you did." I glare at him and he just walks out. "Who is he and him?" I ask Tori pointing to the tall tanned guy with long hair. And the white guy with curly hair. "That is Beck and Robbie, your friends." Tori answers, with a frown on her face.

"Why the fuck, can't I remember?" I yell Andre walks up to me below my bed and says "because your you hit your head real hard on your steering wheel. You almost hit a kid but you hit the brakes before you could." I look at Tori and ask "is that true?" she nods, grabbing my hand again. _The wrong mix in the wrong genes. I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means._ "Well sorry I have to leave" Robbie says, walking out of the hospital room. "Hey, Jade are you doing better?" Cat asks, walking in the room. I nod after a few minutes I fall asleep and see Tori and me in the car, driving. She is looking outside the window, crying. 'Tori, Tori, what's wrong' I ask her, she turns to look at me. And I begin to cry too, her eyes get big as she turns to see the road. 'Jade!, Jade' she screams before she disappears.

"Tori!" I wake up yelling and she is gone her hand isn't holding mine anymore. She isn't in her chair beside me I guess this is how it feels like to be left. Karma is such a bitch, the doctor runs in with an annoyed look on his face. "I wish you didn't sleep talk or should I call it sleep yelling. I keep running in here, thinking something is wrong." "Wrong?" I ask he nods and asks "do you want Tori here? Because that was all you were yelling, was her name." I shake my head, he just rolls his eyes and walks back out. "Why the fuck you gotta be so damn rude, shit" I say to him before he closes the door. _The wrong questions with the wrong replies. _

"Well fuck you too" I shout towards the closed door, then turn my head to where Tori was sitting. _Using all the wrong lines, And the wrong signs. _"Tori" I whisper putting my hand on the armrest to the empty chair. I stay like that until the nurses bring my food in. "Can you take this shit off of me, please?" I ask, moving my arms around. They nod, walking over to me and take it off. "Thank you" I say getting out of the white hospital bed. Man, why is everything white here? Are they trying to blind or kill me? "Your mom and dad are here to see you" one of the nurses tell me, politely. How can they be so nice here too? "Alright well send them in" I tell them they nod again and walk out, leaving my food here. I am not even hungry so I sit back down on the bed and look down at the white tiled floor.

This hospital is very different from my room it's the opposite. My parents walk in it's so unfortunate that I look like my mom, it's not that she is ugly, because she's not. It's just that she looks so joyful all the time, her appearance is just joyful. That's why I got my eyebrow piercing and starting wearing all black. Cheerful never really suited me or made made me pleased. Hearing about death on the news made others cry and feel sympathy. I just enjoyed hearing about it. I grew up screwed up you can say. But that's not the answer, at all. Thankfully, my dad doesn't have that appearance I always looked up to him. He is mostly never happy or pleased, he doesn't feel a thing. I admired that, not feeling anything.

Like when he said something rude to me he didn't feel bad about it or tried to fix it. He doesn't mind having things broken. My mom tried her best not to let me end up this way. But I guess my dad was in the way. Once my mom gave me dolls to play with on my fifth birthday. I discovered scissors in my dad's lower cabinet to his office desk, and I cut the dolls hair off. I enjoyed it, a lot made me feel a since of power. My mom and dad's friends, always worried about me. But I didn't care, I just let myself grow up, _wron_g. "Jade, are you Ok?" my mom asks, with worry and care. I nod my dad doesn't say a damn thing. He has no expression on his face I glare at him but he doesn't do anything but look at me without any sign of worry or care.

My dad and me never have got along, once I was able to talk, and walk, he has always said mean things to me. As I got older it got worse, he started hitting me until I was soon old enough to hit back. My mom was always at work when stuff like that happened. My dad worked at home, my mom would always ask me what was wrong. When she saw bruises on my body and I would always make an excuse. I wasn't scared of him because like I said I admired him. He was my role model but now I just hate him. My mom walks over and hugs me I hug her back. My mom knew that me and my dad really didn't get along, she wasn't blind. But she didn't know it was as serious as it was. 

But I pretty much got my traits from my dad and my looks from my mom. "Ok, I am glad, honey" she says breaking the hug apart and looks at me. "Seems like the put stitches on your forehead" she says looking up at my forehead. "Oh really! How many?" I ask she looks more carefully then answers "five" I nod. Then ask "Can I go home today?" She nods looking at my dad. He just walks out my mom looks back at me and explains "he went to go sign you out." I nod and follow her outside the room. I really don't want to go home I just want to get the hell out of here. I wonder why its so bright and white if people die here. If it was dark and black here I would enjoy it here and it would make more sense.

We make it downstairs, with my dad following behind us after signing the papers. And I see Tori, standing by the exit doors, waiting. She looks up when she hears our footsteps and see's me looking at her. My mom and dad walk out while saying "we will meet you in the car unless she is taking you."I shout back "Ok" Tori shouts out "she is coming with me!" My mom is the only one that turns back and says "Ok, well take care" we both nod and she follows my dad to the car. Me and Tori both look at each other after my parents leave. "Where are we going?" I ask she grabs my hand and says "my house" I follow her outside and walked to her car. Everyone is looking at us I just glare at them.

We both get and the car she buckles up her seat belt then asks me. "Why aren't you buckling up?" I laugh and say "I don't need to, I am not scared to die." She just reaches over and buckles me up herself. I struggle not to let her but I just let her in the end. "That doesn't mean you won I am just too tired to fight with you." I say looking out the window she laughs and drives off. I find myself looking at her every once in a while. Then I find myself staring at her, what is _wrong_ with me?


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Day

Chapter 4: Wrong Day

Disclaimer: Nope, not Victorious

_On the wrong day of the wrong week. I used the wrong method with the wrong technique._

"Tori you are so dumb" I whisper still looking outside, seeing the other cars pass be us. "Why?" she asks keeping her eyes on the road. "Because you keep trying with me because you care. You feel dumb feelings that always end up hurting you, like love." She keeps driving, silently until we arrive at her house. She turns off the engine and turns to look at me, unbuckling her seat belt. "You feel those feelings too Jade" she says to me I look at her for just a minute before getting out of the car. "I am not weak I am empty and I love being this way. I hurt people to feel power and not to get hurt myself."I say walking into her house not turning back. "Jade, I didn't call you weak" she whispers to me. I just ignore her and sit on her couch, and look at the blank TV.

She sits by me, staring at me I try to scoot away but she just follows my movements. "See all you do is runaway that doesn't make you strong." She says and I stand up fast glaring at her and the words that just fell from her mouth and flew to me. "Fuck you, Tori" I growl she stands up and walks closer to me. "Back off Tori I mean it" I yell, trying to scare her, if it was anyone else they would have already ran from me. But she just keeps coming closer, she is an idiot to try to feel something from me. What does she want? I have nothing to give, nothing to share. Why doesn't she just leave me the hell alone and get out my thoughts, my dreams, my life.

"Jade" she whispers, now just a few inches from me. "Get away" I shout, she grabs my shoulders, scooting closer. Making our bodies touch, "what is your problem?, leave me alone" I shout, grabbing her hands, throwing them off of me. I take small steps back, glaring and growling at her to get away. I am being nice enough, warning her before I hurt her. I don't see why I haven't hurt her yet. I look like the weak one now I keep backing off. I just stop walking and stand my place. "If you want to fight, well come on then." I say, starting to walk towards her instead of back. She shakes her head and grabs my hands. I don't pull them away though, why am I letting her? She puts my hands on her chest and Ifeel a beat._It was the wrong plan. In the wrong hands._

"My heart" she whispers looking up at me. "Well duh I know that" I say still glaring at her. She holds on to one of my hands but she lets go of the other. I look down at her with more of an confused look then angry. She carefully still looks at me while putting her hand on my chest. I jump a little, once I feel the heat from her hand transfer to my chest. "What the fuck" I whisper she has me stuck her I can't move. What is this? I can't move I can't speak I almost can't breathe. "Jade" she whispers one last tome before, laying her lips on mine. I close my eyes and let her like in the dreams I had about her. When she pulls away I keep my eyes close, my heart is beating faster against her palm. I can feel hers beating fast too. Her hand moves off of my hand but I keep it on her beating heart.

Her hand finally drops from my chest, leaving the heat there. My hand still stays on her, not moving a inch, my eyes still closed. Wishing this was just a dream when I open my eyes she is still there. A part of me is glad she didn't leave. I let my hand drop from her to my side I look away from her. My cheeks burning, why is my cheeks burning? My whole body is burning, aching, and it hurts. See this is already hurting me I should have never let her touch me or kiss me. I should have never let her into my dreams and life. "You can't hurt me" I say, turning back towards her. Her eyes are just focused on me. "I am not trying to" she whispers sitting back down on her couch. I walk over to her and sit down too.

'See, now she has you at the palm of your hand' my thoughts are trying to say. But for some reason my heart is beating something else. "Is Trina here?" I ask, not knowing why. "Um, yeah she is in her room" she answers I nod. Grabbing he again, wanting to feel what she made me feel earlier. I have never felt this urge, this wanting so you call it. I grab her face, straddling her, her back against the couch, laying down. I kiss her again, this time with more energy. She rests her hands on my hips, kissing back. I lower my lips down to her neck. The heat is coming back burning me up flames in my veins and heart pumping fast from all of it. Her hands slide up to my ribs, under my shirt.

I begin to throb between my legs, I know I am getting turned on. I am trying to hold back but I can't. She is like a magnet and my emotions are the metal. I am trying to hate her again like I did, but why can't I? She is so, so intoxicating, shooting lustful poison into me. I reach down her, trying to take her shirt off but she shakes her head. "What?" I growl, confused of why she would lead me on then kick me off. "Not here" she whispers, removing her hands from my ribs to my hands. I get off of her and stand up, with the throbbing still between my legs. "Where then?" I ask, impatiently she stands up with me and points upstairs to her room. I nod following her there, we go slowly trying not to alert Trina that we are going to Tori's room.

Once we make it in there, we both close the door. I laugh, for once in a long time I laugh. Tori laughs along with me, grabbing my hand walking me over to her bed. We finally stop laughing when I grab her by the back of her thighs and left her up, at the edge of her bed. She wraps her arms around the back of my throat. "Are you sure?" she asks me, quietly I nod, looking straight into her eyes. 'Just sex just sex right?' I ask myself I don't know, maybe it's more._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Energy

Chapter 5: Wrong Energy

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't ask

_Pissing out the wrong energy,Using all the wrong lines. And the wrong signs,With the wrong intensity._

I lay her down and make my way between her. Her hands pointing up above her allowing me to slide her shirt off. I see her flat body I trace my hand down it to the button of her jeans. She lifts up sliding my shirt up I help her by removing my hands from her body and lifting them up. Once my shirt hits the ground I slightly push Tori back down. Her back touches her soft white bed her hands reach for my face. 'No this sure isn't sex, _too_ slow_ too _much emotions.' I feel her fingers glide down my cheek I lower to bury my face in her neck. Her hand slide its way to my back, to undo my bra. It falls from my chest to catches it and throws it to the ground.

I kiss her neck up and down, slowly leading to her own lips. My free hand rubs on her body as the other one holds me up. I unbutton her jeans while looking at her, she has a sure look on her face, with no doubt. She really wants me to do this. Both of my hands slide her jeans down she kicks them off when she feels them touch her ankles. I force my knee between her making her moan. My bare body touches hers she quickly grabs the buttons to my pants I look at her. She seems to be getting inpatient. I let her unbutton them and slide them off me pulling down my underwear as well. How am I suppose to tell her I have never done this before, not even with Beck.

Once they are completely off I reach behind her and take off her bra, sliding it off the bed. My fingers dip their way into her underwear and slide them down while I kiss her on her neck. She kicks those off too my knee makes its way between her legs again pressing up. I can feel her wetness rubbing off on me. I go faster as the sound of my name moans out of her. I slow down because I don't want her to be done, yet. The real Jade starts to come back though and I am scared I will hurt her. "Tori" I whisper gripping on arm she turns her head in pain. But I can't let go my other hand makes it's way into her. She gasps, arching her back I kiss her neck again a smile forming on my lips. 'What is _wrong_ with me?'

I need to get off her her before I... "Jade!" she screams her hand grabbing my wrist, hard. I go faster with our bodies rubbing together. She finally releases and tightens around my fingers. I pull out slowly as I lick on her neck my hand rubs up her body and grabs the other side of her neck. Her face turns toward me as I am kissing her neck she yanks away when I bite down. The blood that I draw begins to drip down her neck to the bed. I lick it away as is falls she rolls me over and pushes me hard against her bed. I growl for some reason she kisses my lips, cheek and neck lower her head down. I feel her hair moving down my stomach, splayed out. My back arches once I feel her licking me I moan her name my head turning back and forth. My hands curling in her hair pulling her closer.

She moves her head to my thigh and bites down I scream. She pulls her body back up, making sure our bodies rub together as she does and her knee pressing between me. I didn't know she could be this feisty. Her hands on my thighs rubbing up my ribs to my boobs. I look down as she squeezes them with a smirk on her face when I moan. My nails scratching down her back she just presses her knee harder. I grind against it, she is torturing me. Her hands rub back down grabbing my waist pulling me closer. She bites down on my neck and my nails dig deeper. She knee presses harder I grind faster, I am panting I can feel her tongue on my neck, licking away the blood. When she pulls away her knee I growl at her again.

"Jade don't worry I will please you" she whispers I lay my head back, and let her insert her fingers into me. It hurts at first but then I get used to it. My back is arching again but her body is still touching mine. She looks at me while she is doing it I turn my head one last time as she kisses me on my neck and I moan one last time. I release on her she pulls out licking everything off. I look at her wide eyed she crawls beside me her knee still between me. I turn to my side and look at her she reaches out and rubs my cheek over and over. I close my eyes to just live in the moment. I jump when I hear a loud knock on the door. I rush out of her bed and hurry to get dressed.

Tori gets up slowly, walking over to me. "Are you just going to leave after this?" she asks I can see the pain she is feeling. I shake my head, grabbing her face, burying it in my chest. I feel her tears hit me I lay my head on hers. She just stands there, hoping I don't leave. "Tori I am not going anywhere" I whisper, the knocking on the door, continues. "What?" I yell out "Oh well I am going to Andre's you know my boyfriend" Trina yells back through the door. "Ok?" I shout, annoyed that she would interrupt us just to say that and I didn't know she was dating Andre. "Ok!" she shouts back I hear her heals running, downstairs. I sigh, looking back at Tori she lets go and starts picking up the clothes off the ground. I just start getting dressed, myself by the time I am fully dressed she is too. But she is just staring at me, normally this would bother me but it's Tori.

I look at her neck, remembering that I left a mark. "I'm sorry" I say under my breath she tilts her head, confused. "Your neck" I whisper she gasps running into her bathroom, the door wide open I can see her looking in her mirror, I hate mirrors. But I pretty much hate everything counting now that my car is ruined. I have finally came to realize that I did wreck and there was a kid in the middle of the street. That stupid kid, "Jade!" I hear her yell I roll my eyes, it's just a bite mark. I chuckle to myself, actually it's a hickey, I laugh. She turns and give me a cold stare "well wow" I say, grinning. "You know you have one too right Jade?" she asks still glaring. I nod, crossing my arms "I said I'm sorry and you know I don't apologize much." I mumble but she hears my she turns back to her mirror and says to me "you don't apologize at all."

I shrug walking over to her, "it was your first time huh Jade?" she asks, smiling still looking in the mirror. I nod and shout "it's not funny Ok" she shakes her head and whispers "no it's not funny it's cute." I glare at her and say "I am not cute and nothing about me is cute." She is still looking in the mirror I don't see why she already knows she has a hickey from me, no need complaining. She knows she sure did like it when I gave it to her now she doesn't, man girls these days. Now wonder I have never even thought about being with a girl or liking her. But I just don't know why Tori is an exception. I have always known myself but now Tori is just fucking it up. She is making me feel feelings I don't want to feel.

I grew up not feeling anything but hate, power, and pain I have never felt love, sympathy, or care it just not me. Anybody could tell you that and what pisses me off is that Tori could change it so damn easily. Not even trying her hardest, she is just too fucking perfect. I kiss her trying to take her attention of her damn mirror. Until I see myself in the mirror I pause. "I'm not Jade anymore am I?" I ask the mirror laying my hand on the cold glass. Tori just stands beside me and stares. Tori walks closer resting her hand on mine. I turn to look at her and she smiles at me we both look back at our hands, and just stand there. I yank away after a few minutes and walk out of the bathroom. "I have to go" I whisper pacing back and forth in Tori's room. She walks out of her bathroom, frowning at me.

"You don't have to" she whispers taking small steps closer. "Back away Tori I was already born _wrong_ now you are just screwing me up more. You are making me weak I don't want to feel love." Tear drops begin to drip I wipe them away before they can fall more. "Jade" she whispers one last time I run out of her room, crying. Why the hell am I crying? see what love does, fuck it. I run downstairs I see her trying to run after me. "Jade, no don't please stop" she yells I turn around. I try to glare or growl at her but nothing works. "Why do you care so much?" I yell with my hand already on the door knob. "Because I love you and I love you because you are different. And you care about me more than others even though you don't want to admit. I know you do." She cries back my hand drops from the door knob and rests by my side.

"I love you too Tori and I do care, that's the problem I was raised to avoid those feelings. I am not meant for this Tori I will break your heart. I am warning you." I shout shakes her head and screams "I don't care just know my heart is yours, all yours and just yours." I walk over to her and wipe the tears from her face. "You will regret this, Tori" I whisper then kiss her. I pull away, grabbing her hand. "Let's go" I whisper she nods, following me outside. I close her door and we begin to walk with our hands still together.


	6. Chapter 6: Wrong Look

Chapter 6: Wrong Look

Disclaimer: No, Victorious

_With the wrong rendition of the wrong look _

"Where are we going, Jade" Tori keeps nagging until I finally answer her. "To some place I know, Ok that's all you need to hear." She nods and stays quiet until we get there. "It's my old house, no one lives here anymore." I tell her waiting for a question but instead she walks off to lead me inside. "It's so empty" she whispers "yeah well duh no one lives here like I said" I say to her. She laughs and closes the door. We walk around just looking, it's dark, dusty, and quiet. Just my place but I don't know why I took her here when we could have went any other place.

"My father beat me in this house, I never fought back until I was able to. Then he stopped, my mother was always at work and too busy to notice. But when she did have time for me she always noticed I always made excuses for me. Because he was my hero he never felt guilt or pain, I admired that." I say, walking us into the kitchen the sunlight shining through the windows, making it bright, too bright. She squeezes my hand harder I turn to look at her she has eyes of sympathy. "No, no Tori don't feel sorry for me, just don't do it. Don't worry about me I am fine, end of story." I whisper to her she shakes her head an let's go of my hand.

It feels empty with her not holding it. "Tori, what is it?" I ask walking closer to her. She keeps walking back each step I take closer to her. "Please don't tell me you are going to run away from me too. Well if you are then just go and stop stalling. If you are trying to hurt me go ahead, leave." Her back touches the wall and she keeps shaking her head. "No, what Tori?, speak up" I tell her getting aggravated. "You already are hurt Jade you are the one running from me. Just because you are afraid to feel love. You are just scared to get hurt." She whispers looking up at me I grab her face slowly and softly, not like most things I do. "Tori, that's not true I am not scared of anything, not even love. I am not afraid of pain." I say to her not completely sure of what I am saying.

"Jade, then love me if you aren't afraid" she says to me. "I will" I whisper, walking closer to her so there is no space between us. "No you won't you are too ignorant" she says turning her head away. I bury my head in her neck and wrap my arms around her waist. "Yes I will" I whisper causing her to look at me again. I feel her hand lift to hold my cheek I close my eyes and just stand that way. I already love her I can't deny that anymore. Everytime I try I go crazier then I already am. She covers my forehead with tiny kisses I smile maybe love won't be so bad.

"Hey lesbo's this place is restricted" a man screams at us I in the kitchen hallway. I rush off of Tori and glare at him. "What did you call us?" I ask knowing the answer before he can say anything I run over to him and punch him in his gut. "How you like that fagot, don't like it much huh?" I ask, taunting him to get up "come on, asshole, get up, fight me!" I yell, standing over him. "Jade, Jade, stop let's go" Tori is shouting trying to grab my arm. I carefully push her away and kick the stupid ass guy in to face, making blood drip from his face. "Oh, yeah I forgot I had boots on, ha well sorry. Maybe next time you will think before you make a smart ass comment, fag." I say grabbing Tori's hand making my way out the old ass house I kick him out of the way before we walk completely out of the house.

"Jade, you almost killed him, look at me!" Tori is screaming I turn around to look at her. "What Tori? you know how I am I can't just let him insult you like that." I yell at her then keep on walking By the time we make it to her house it's night. Just my time of the day I nod, looking up to the moon. "Eh want to do something crazy?" I ask Tori, looking at her scared, angry eyes. "Oh come on Tori I am sorry I really am." I whisper pulling her into a hug, she hugs me back, nodding. It's a good thing that she easily forgave me. "Ok so do you want to?" I ask pulling away my hands still on her shoulders. She smiles and nods "Ok" I shout cheerfully. I walk over to the side of her house and pick up a ladder and walk back over to Tori. "Ready?" I ask setting the ladder against her house.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asks, doubting my idea. "Um well yeah" I say waving her to come over she walks to me. "Ok you first so I can make sure you up there safely." I say she shrugs her shoulders and starts climbing up I hold the ladder for her. "Wow!" I hear her shout once she gets on the roof. I smile she looks down at me I yell "be careful, Ok" she nods, smiling down at me. I climb up slowly and she watches every move. When I finally make it to the top Tori helps me up. We walk around, laughing trying not to fall off. We finally get tired and lay on the ground. "Ew, it's so dirty up here" Tori shouts looking at the roof. I laugh and say "you are such a girl" she laughs along, playfully pushing my arm.

We turn on our sides to look at each other. I touch her cheek and she smiles, grabbing my hand. "I love you" I whisper, scooting closer. "I love you too" she whispers back lowering in to out our foreheads together. I kiss her on the lips, just a innocent peck and she smiles. We lay back down flat on our backs and look at the sky, our hand connected between us. This isn't so _wrong_ anymore. We both see the stars and moon together and I have to admit this is kind of romantic. Even though I don't do romantic she is an execption.


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Night

Chapter 7: Wrong Night

Disclaimer: don't own Victorious not even fifty percent.

_With the wrong moon, every wrong night _

"You know what I hate?" I ask her still looking out to the dark sky. "Everything" she says, laughing "yeah but one thing that really get's to me is pretending." She stops laughing and looks at me, "what do you mean?" she asks, really wanting to know. "When people act like things are Ok and there not. When people always see the brighter side to everything." I say not even bothering to look at her. She slides her hand away from me, I just ignore the empty space filling between us. "Why do you always see the darker side of everything then?" She asks I roll my eyes, she is acting like she doesn't know a thing about me. "Because dark is who am, you already know that" I whisper closing my eyes. "Your so ignorant" she shouts my eyes flash open.

"What?" I growl sitting up to glare at her. "You, are, so, ig-nor-ant" she says slowly acting like I am dumb. "I understand what you are saying I am not retarded" I shout. "Well then" she says taunting me, she is still laying down, looking towards the sky. "You are the ignorant one, always so damn cheerful. That's not what life is." I yell at her I quickly stand up, and head towards the ladder. "Jade, come back!" Tori shouts across the roof. I ignore the words that are ringing in my ear. She wants to call me ignorant, I will be ignorant. I literally slide down the ladder and I don't have second thoughts about turning back.

"Life is more than being hateful all the time, Jade!" she shouts. I turn around and see her standing over the ladder. "Tori, be careful dammit!" I yell taking just little steps closer. "No if you want pain, hate and anger I will give it to you. Just to make you happy if that is the only thing that can!" She shouts at the top of lungs I run over to her as she is falling. I catch her just in time, my heart is beating so fast. I have never ran that quickly it seemed like a blink of an eye. "You dumb ass!" I shout at her, panting. She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers "I'm your dumb ass." "Shut up" I yell, walking her inside, it's empty Trina is probably still at Andre's house, still hard to believe.

I lay her on her couch and sit right beside her. "Jade" she whispers, sitting up I shake my head looking down at the carpet. "You scared the shit out of me!" I yell once she tries to touch me. "I know Jade, I'm sorry" she whispers. She puts her arms around my waist and lays her head on my shoulder, looking up at me. "I don't fucking know what to do anymore" I whisper looking away from her. "Stay with me Jade that's all you have to do is stay with me." She whispers, making sure her quiet words reach my hear. "But you are killing me" I whisper, looking back at her. She is trying her hardest not to smile it makes me laugh. "It's not funny dummy" I say grabbing one of her hands. "Ha that rhymed" she whispers I laugh and say "you sound like Cat."

"But I'm not Cat and you don't want Cat do you?" She says with some serious tone in her voice. I nod and say "I only want you" she laughs and whispers "good because she has Robbie anyway." "What?" I ask I don't understand what's going on. "Her and Robbie are dating" she answers "oh" I whisper, nodding. Well that's a weird yet normal couple. "I have to go home, sorry" I whisper and kiss her on her forehead. "Ok, call me when you get there" she whispers getting up with me. "I will" I say giving her another kiss. I walk out of her house and feel something walk away from me, like some kind of emotion. I start walking and don't look back this time because if I do I will go back.

I lied to her I don't have to go home neither am I. I just need to be alone for now there's been too much of Tori. Well even for me there is a such thing is too much of Tori. I walk and it's still night I am surprised she let me walk this late at night maybe she understands. I have to have time to let these new emotions settle in instead of always trying to tear them out. I keep walking until I see the moon reflecting off a puddle of water. I walk up to it looking into it trying to see my reflection, what am I now? 'Your not Jade I know that for a fact' my mind whispers into me. "Shut up" I whisper to the lightened water, my hands curling and tightening. 'Who are you now?' "stop talking to me leave me alone" I am shouting to the darkened ground. 'Stop listening to your damn heart it's turning you weak.' I stomp my feet into the water I jump on it, making it spray everywhere.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong_... I scream as my eyes shut tight, afraid to open. 'Jade, jade, jade, jade' "shut up!" I yell one more time before running off my eyes still closed. My hand still in tightened fist. 'Wake up, wake up, Jade' once I open my eyes I see my old house . "Fuck you!" I scream running into the door, breaking through. "I hate you dad, I hate you Tori, I hate everyone and everything!" I yell to wore out painted open walls. "I'm not weak!" I scream dragging my fists into the wall. "Oh it's you the lesbo let's finish what we started." I turn my head towards the voice to a dark tall shadow. I smile returning my fist to my sides letting them hang. "Ok" I whisper, walking closer to the shadow it's like walking towards death, I don't care anymore. 'Kill, hate, be yourself again' I push him against the wall but he gets a hold of my shoulders. 'He was prepared, but so are you' I laugh punching him in the face as much as I can I don't stop. 'Power Jade, power' I punch harder making more blood bleed from him.

I laugh and laugh as his grip on my shoulders, loosens. "You won't be much after I am done, don't worry I will kill you misery. You should thank me." I say taking a small step back letting his body drag down the wall to the floor. I kick him in his gut over and over again, laughing. "Die!" I scream kicking him harder he spits out blood after each kick. 'Blood' I kneel down and look at his bloody face the moon light breaking through the window, letting me see. I smile putting my hand on his neck "scream help, I want your let your last words to be help." I whisper gripping his neck just a little harder. He shakes his head I want to see him plead for life and forgiveness. 'Now this is the Jade I know' "please" he gasps out I smile and begin to choke him. It's gives me a sense of power to know I am the one controlling if he lives or not. His legs kicking his arms barely moving I just laugh.

"I'm not weak" I whisper as his movements calm down I keep chocking until he stops moving completely. His face pale and covered in blood, there's blood everywhere, on the floor on the wall and on me. I let go and rise of my knees, now love will never get the best of me, I'm ready. No one can catch me off guard anymore, not even Tori. I walk out the house and walk to my house slowly I am not scared. They can arrest me I don't care, I'm Jade, not some lovesick puppy. I pass by Tori's house I don't even bother to go talk to her I keep walking until I get home. I walk in the unlocked door, locking it when I close it. It's dark, just how I like it I walk up the stairs into my room. 'But Jade there is still something missing in this new found power.' "What, what is it?" I whisper looking in my mirror. I flick on the light and I don't see me.

My eyes get wide, I am a murderer not Jade, what have I done? I jump when my alarm clock radio comes on. "What's missing tell me!" I scream at myself in the mirror, 'you' my mind whispers.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_

_I was born with the wrong sign. In the wrong house. With the wrong ascendancy  
>I took the wrong road. That led to the wrong tendencies. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme. On the wrong day of the wrong week<br>I used the wrong method with the wrong technique.  
><em>_  
>Wrong, Wrong<em>

_There's something wrong with me chemically. Something wrong with me inherently. The wrong mix in the wrong genes. I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means. It was the wrong plan. In the wrong hands. The wrong theory for the wrong man. The wrong eyes on the wrong prize. The wrong questions with the wrong replies_

_Wrong, Wrong  
><em>

_I was marching to the wrong drum. With the wrong scum. Pissing out the wrong energy. Using all the wrong lines. And the wrong signs. With the wrong intensity. I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
>With the wrong rendition of the wrong look. With the wrong moon, every wrong night. With the wrong tune playing till it sounded right yeah.<em>

_Wrong, Wrong (Too long) Wrong, (Too long)_

_I was born with the wrong sign. In the wrong house. With the wrong ascendancy. I took the wrong road  
>That led to the wrong tendencies. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme. On the wrong day of the wrong week. I used the wrong method with the wrong technique.<em>

_Wrong_

'You killer...'_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Wrong Page

Chapter 8: Wrong Page

Disclaimer: No, never Victorious

A/N: Sorry it was so long for the update I needed ideas and school was just a issue too. But please review though I want to hear what you think.

_I was on the wrong page of the wrong book _

My hands still have his blood on it. I hurry and strip out of my bloody clothes and throw them to the ground. I jump in the shower, I hold my hand on the nob, turning it until the water is cold enough to freeze me. If I'm not enough frozen because inside i'm dying. My heart has been frozen all this time, when I was around Tori, she was the fire that was hot enough to thaw it out. I only let her thaw it out just to freeze it again.

I try to shower with the slippery soap, sliding off my hand. I try to grip it but it just falls, there has never been anything that I can hold on to. The soap drops, hitting my feet I am trying my hardest not to think of the man I killed or Tori. My thoughts can't bare it right now. I step out, just leaving the water on, and I walk past the mirror not even bothering to look into it. There is nothing else to see but a murderer.

It was so _wrong_ for me to take his life. It was _wrong_ leaving Tori, I am just so _wrong_. My phone begins to buzz on my bed I ignore it, walking into my closet. I quickly grab random black clothes, I realize I am still the same. I get dressed, feeling the texture of the clothes rub against my pale cold wet skin. I didn't even bother to dry off. After I am done I finally look at my phone _Beck _it's_ Beck. _I pick up the phone and answer.

"Hello Jade" he gasps out like he is running. I just say "I remember" a long pause is taken after I say that. It seems like he stopped breathing or died. "You do?" he asks, his breathing gaining back up like he is running again. "Yes" I whisper I walk over to my window and look down. There's Beck looking up at me, still holding the phone to his ear. He just stayed silent until I finally ended the call. I walk out my room, jogging down the stairs. I can already see the doorknob turning, he opens it before I reach the floor.

"I killed a man, I need to run, run away." I simply say he just stands there and reaches his hand back to slowly close the door. "Jade" he whispers, walking closer "Beck I need to leave and never come back." I whisper when his hand makes a noose around my wrist. I look down at his hand then back at him. He lets go but moves his body close to mine, too close. "I want Tori's body against mine not yours." I rudely growl but he just keeps staring into my eyes, making me vulnerable. "Let's run" he whispers, ignoring what I just said about Tori.

He backs away to reach for my hand I take it, he intertwines our hands together, like old times. I frown because I remember he walks me away from home. "I want to go to Tori's" the words just fall off my lips. But I can tell he heard because he gets stiff and let's go of my hand, a empty feeling takes place of my hand. "I'm letting you go, Beck I have been letting you go." I whisper loud enough for him to hear me before I start walking again. I don't look back and he doesn't call out my name but why am I crying.

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks to rest on my neck.

I raise my hand to wipe away the sadness from my face, because I had to let go. I walk to Tori's house feeling nothing but shame how could I get away with such a _wrong _sin. I knock at Tori's door she opens it and pulls me inside before I can say 'hi' or 'i'm sorry'. "Tori" I whisper she just kisses me, forcing my back into the door, closing it. "I'm glad you chose me over Beck" she cries as she breaks the kiss. "Of course I chose you, Tori, you are my first." She hugs me tight, burying her face deep in my chest with the leftover tears still trying to dry. More tears come, because she deserves so much more. Why couldn't I have been a better person? Why can't I be a better human being?

She thaws my heart out when I put my arms around her and deepen the hug. As long as I have her I won't freeze again.

A/N: I was thinking of doing a sequel but I don't know if I should, let me know.


End file.
